worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine WVR-6R
Background The Kallon Industries' Wolverine represents a relatively successful attempt to marry speed with striking power. A comparatively fast 'Mech capable of taking considerable damage while remaining operational, the Wolverine now serves in Successor State medium and recon lances. Its long and impressive history spans both the Star League and the era of the Succession Wars. The Wolverine's Crucis-A chassis is both light and durable, and the 'Mech is also equipped with medium Maximilian-60 armor. Early Wolverines were armed with only the Whirlwind autocannon and a single medium laser. The Harpoon 6-rack SRM launcher was later added to increase the 'Mech's firepower at close range. Originally intended to provide a full 360-degree firing arc, the ball-turret mounting of the Magna medium laser cannon is noteworthy. The weapon's traverse became restricted, however, when the shoulder-mounted Harpoon and the Tek BattleCom electronics blister were later added on. A fire-interrupt circuit also had to be added to prevent MechWarriors from damaging their own vehicles. The Wolverine is one of the heaviest 'Mechs to carry jump jets, and the Northrup 12000 engines must labor considerably to lift the 55-ton vehicle into the air. The jump jets are thus prone to breakdown, forcing House Kurita, for example, to scrap the jets altogether. The Wolverine's value as a command vehicle is enhanced by its Tek BattleCom system, a unit also used to good effect by the Orguss Phoenix Hawk. Well-shielded and with a multi-channel transmitter and receiver, the Tek comgear is an important facet of the Wolverine's success as a recon 'Mech. As a fast, medium recon vehicle, the Wolverine does not have impressive armor, which is as it should be. In combination with the medium laser and SRM launcher, the Whirlwind autocannon provides firepower adequate to allow the Wolverine to cover its own retreat or to support the advance or retreat of other 'Mechs. Despite its originally limited role, the Wolverine has proved to be a versatile BattleMech, suited to many different tasks. Model Type - Wolverine WVR-6R Class - Medium Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 180 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 750 Arms - 250ea Hands - 100ea Legs - 375ea Feet - 190ea AC-5 - 75 Medium Laser - 30 SRM 6 - 45 Note - the head can only be hit with a called shot and is a -3 to do so Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 87kph Jump - 150m Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 10m Weight - 55 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 55 Robotic Power System - Core Tek 275 Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - AC/5 Primary Purpose - anti mech Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 20 Bonuses/Penalties - -1 strike under 300m, -2 strike under 200 meters (not cumulative) Weapon Type - SRM 6 Primary Purpose - anti-mech Range - 900m Damage - 3d4x10+5 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 15 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Medium Laser Primary Purpose - anti-mech Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - NA Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 27.5 tons, Carry - 13.75 tons Punch - 1d4x10+2 Kick - 1d6x10+3 Restrained Punch - 2d4 Body Block - 3d6+3 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used Sarna.net Masterunitlist.info Battletech technical readout 3025